Always and Forever
by SailorVita
Summary: Once you've met someone you never really forget them. It just takes awhile for your memories to return. Right...?
1. Scattered Memories

**A/N:Howdy! I was working on my TMM story when my notebook with all the chapters and EVERYTHING about the story got lost. So I decided to work on another story while looking for the notebook. SOOOO here's Always and Forever. The sequal to my first story Dragon Boy.:)**

Chapter1:Scattered Memories

"Chihiro don't cling to me like that."

"What is this place?"

"It was just the wind."

"Do you smell that?"

"That's strange, they're all restaurants."

"Come in Chihiro it looks delicous."

"We're gonna get in trouble! Let's just go back!"

"That's weird..."

"It's a bathhouse."

A handsome young boy with emerald green eyes stared at her, his face filled with surprise.

"You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!"

"What?"

"It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark!"

"They're lighting the lamps. Get out of here! You gotta get across the river! Go! I'll distract them."

She ran down the steps and suddenly stopped. She rubbed her eye,"What's up with him?"

"Mom! Dad! C'mon quit eating! Let's get out of here!"

Her father turned around and she gasped. He was now a fat pig. The mother turned and the small child realized that she too was a pig. All the girl could do, was run.

Chihiro woke up from the terrible nightmare in a cold sweat. She looked around and saw that she was in her own room. The sixteen year old sighed deeply and threw the covers off of her. She walked towards her bedroom door and opened it slowly. Her liquid brown eyes searched the hallway for anything abnormal. Once she was sure everything was fine, she shut the door.

"Calm yourself child," Chihiro told herself,"It was just a nightmare."

Suddenly, a ringing noise erupted into the room. Chihiro jumped and looked at her dresser. It was 7:00. She ran to her alarm clock and turned it off. The room was silent again. The young girl ran to her closet and pulled out some clothes.

"I hate how we don't have uniforms! Getting dressed would be more easy!"

She pulled on a pair of jeans and her favorite t shirt that fit her a little too big. That shirt had always been too big for her. She used to wear it all the time when she was ten.

Chihiro looked around for her brush. It took her fifteen minutes until she found it underneath her bed. She pulled the brush through her soft brown hair. Once she was done, she tied her hair back into a ponytail with a purple hair tie. For some reason, when she wore that hair tie she felt safe and protected.

"Chihiro! The bus is here!!"

The young woman grabbed her bag and opened her door.

"Okay! I won't be eating breakfast this morning!"

She ran down the hall to the kitchen. Her mother was holding a plate of waffles with bacon on the side.

"Oh...," she put the plate down on the counter.

Chihiro smiled out of guilt and ran out the door. The bus pulled away as soon as she got on. She walked to an empty seat in the back and sat down.

_What was that dream?_

The dream seemed like a memory to Chihiro, but nothing like that ever happened to her. Maybe it was a lost memory from her past.

_The boy with the eyes was really cute though_


	2. Whispers In Your Sleep

**A/N:Chapter 2! Sadness for Chihiro in this chapter.....I don't own Spirited Away**

Chapter2:Whispers In Your Sleep

Chihiro stared blankly at the t.v screen. She was watching _Howl's Moving Castle _and she thought it was a boring movie so far. To her, Sophie was annoying and self centered. Howl though, was super hot and Chihiro wished she had a man like that.

_If only Hayoa Miyazaki could create a guy for me.._

She yawned and turned off the television. Above it, the cable box said 10:34 in dull green numbers. The girl stood up off the couch and yawned again. Why was she so tired? Chihiro walked down the hall to her bedroom. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

_"Mommy!!"_

_The ten year old looked around for her parents, pure fear in her brown eyes. She took off running, trying to dodge the shadowy figures that had suddenly appeared. Once she saw the steps that led off to the field she and her parents had just crossed, she started sprinting. Instead of grass though, she stepped into water._

_"Water?!"_

_It was suddenly blurry, then she was with the boy with the beautiful eyes. He was pulling her by her hand and they were running through a dark street. He waved his hand and a door in front of them flew open._

"Chihiro!"

Chihiro woke up to the sound of someone yelling her name. Her mother was standing in her bedroom's doorway, looking like she was about to be sick.

"Mom?!"

She flew out of bed to her mom. Her mother hugged her and started to cry. Chihiro didn't understand. Her mother was never this upset. Well, not this upset since her mother died when Chihiro was five.

"Chihiro....y-your father....," she broke into a sob.

The younger woman was scared now."Mom! You need to tell me what happened!"

Her mother nodded her head and tried again,"Your f-father....he was on his w-way home from work l-last night and and," she started sobbing even harder.

Chihiro hugged her mother tightly."What happened mom?"

"Your father was on his way home from work and someone shot him and stole his car," her mother said very quickly,"The bullet hit him in his head and..I'm sorry Chihiro!" her mother broke down crying.

Chihiro backed away slowly. Her father is dead...? No. This can't be true. It's just a dream.

_No. This is reality and I need to help my mom._

The sixteen year old pulled her mother into a tight hug. Her eyes stung and suddenly salty tear drops slid down her face. Her mother pulled away from the hug and faced her daughter.

"Today is Friday so I don't think i-it will affect y-your grades if you st-stay home for today."

Chihiro nodded her head in agreement. No way she could go to school knowing her father was dead and now she only had her mother who needed to find a job now.

"I need to go to your f-father's work t-to talk with his b-boss," she hugged Chihiro,"Be good and I-I'll be back in a-about three hours. I love y-you."

Her daughter hugged her back,"I love you too mom."

Chihiro watched as her mom shut her bedroom door. She heard the front door lock then her mother's car pull away. Then, Chihiro started crying.

* * *

After an hour of crying, Chihiro went back to bed. She was exhausted and she didn't feel like eating or watching t.v. She let her eyelids droop and then they closed completely.

_"I have to go," he told her,"And don't forget Chihiro, I'm your friend."_

_Chihiro was puzzled. When he started to stand up, she pulled on his hand,"How did you know my name's Chihiro?"_

_The scene suddenly blurred out again, then it showed Chihiro again shaking in fear._

_"So, your name's Chihiro?"_

_An old woman with a large nos and head was looking at a piece of paper._

_"Yes ma'am!" Chihiro replied._

_"What a pretty name!" the woman exclaimed._

_The old crone then lifted her hand above the piece of paper and three characters lifted off the paper._

_"From now on your name is Sen. Answer me Sen!"_

_"Yes ma'am!"_

_This time, the scene didn't blur. It just faded to the boy and Chihiro standing in an elevator._

_"Haku," she started,"Uh.."_

_"Don't talk to me," he said coldly,"And address me as Master Haku."_

Chihiro woke up with a start.

_Haku?_

The name sounded familiar and Chihiro decided to look it up.

She got out of bed and walked out of her room. She opened the door to her father's study and stopped. Her father was dead. The brown eyed girl had forgot about that until now.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she went to his desk and sat down. The computer was already on so she clicked the Internet Explorer button and went to Google. She typed in "Haku" and many tabs came up. She searched every site and none of the pictures had the handsome boy. She gave up.

When she was about to close the page, something came to her. She then typed in "Kohaku River" and clicked on the nearest site. It had a picture of a beautiful river that sparkled in the middle of a forest. Beneath the picture, the caption said:

_**Kohaku River Before June 17,1999**_

Chihiro's cast a confused glance at the computer. Before June 17,1999? The picture next to it had pictures of apartments. The caption read:

_**Kohaku River After June 17,1999**_

She looked at all the buildings and then gasped. The last house was blue and it was hers.

* * *

"Chihiro..."

Kohaku was mumbling in his sleep again.

Lin watched him intently. Since he wasn't Yubaba's apprentice anymore, he didn't get his own room so Lin offered to share hers. The other women crammed into different rooms for Lin had been close to Chihiro so they claimed that Lin smelled like a human. So now she had the room to herself.

"Chihiro...Please...Come back," He started getting louder,"I love.....NO!!"

The dragon boy jumped up and turned into his dragon form. Lin sighed.

"Y'know Ku," she started,"Ya gotta stop talking about Sen in your sleep. I might hear something embarrassing some day."

Kohaku rolled his attractive emerald eyes in annoyance. Lin was right. He had to stop mumbling about Chihiro or.... He started to blush. Lin noticed the blush and smirked.

"Ku loves Sen!" she sang.

"Shut up! And can you stop calling me Ku?!"

Lin laughed and shook her head,"Well first you were Ha_**ku**_and now you're Koha_**ku**_," she laughed again,"Too confusing for a simple bath house worker like me."

"Well actually I was Kohaku _**River**_first, then Haku, then I got my name back unlike _**Lin.**_"

Lin walked onto the balcony and muttered,"Smart ass," under her breathe.

He followed her onto the balcony and stood next to her. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning on the railing. Kohaku stared off into the distance. Something bad was about to happen. He just felt it. The worst part was, he felt like Chihiro was going to be involved.

_Chihiro..._

Her sweet scent of roses and lavender still drifted in his thoughts. He remembered that she said he smelled like that to her. It meant love. It meant that they were in love. He and her. Haku and Sen. Kohaku and Chihiro. Forever and ever. It didn't feel like that though. She has been gone for six years and probably forgot about him. He would never forget her.

"I miss her Dragon Boy."

Kohaku turned his head to see Lin staring at him. He sighed and and looked down at the restaurants. It was daytime so the streets were empty and it looked like a ghost town. During night though, it was the busiest thing he has ever seen. Then again, Kohaku has never seen anything besides this town. He couldn't remember anything from whis river. Well, except for the day he saved Chihiro's life.

He eyelids felt heavy so he closed them for just a second.

_A girl was sitting on a bed brushing her long brown hair. Kohaku stared at her and felt something pull at his thoughts. The girl grabbed something off the little table next to her bed and he gasped. She was tying her hair back with the glittering purple hair tie that Zeniba gave Chihiro. This is Chihiro! His heart skipped a beat and he called her name._

_"Chihiro!"_

_She didn't react to his voice so tried again, louder this time."Chihiro!!!"_

_Chihiro didn't do anything again. Kohaku decided to try something else._

_"Sen!!"_

"Ku wake up!"

Kohaku heard Lin's voice, but it sounded far away.

"Ku! Oh DAMN! KOHAKU!!"

Kohaku opened his eyes and saw that he was heading straight towards the ground. His eyes grew wider and he transformed into his dragon form. Right before he hit the ground, he flew up and back towards the balcony. When he got to the right balcony, he turned back into a boy and landed on the balcony.

"Jeez Ku!" she hugged him,"Don't ever do that! You scared me and I bet you would've scared Sen!"

Kohaku pushed Lin away and smiled. The woman stared at him, wondering why the hell he would be smiling.

"You called me Kohaku," he laughed. Lin just rolled her eyes.


	3. Revenge of The Wicked Old Witch

**A/N:Hilo! Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter three! I don't own Spirited Away or the characters!(Gee i wish:D) I also recommend my first story Dragon Boy:)**

Chapter3:Revenge of The Wicked Old Witch

"Sen!!"

Chihiro heard the name get called again.

_Sen?_

The name sounded so familiar, like it used to be her name.

She shook her head. No. Her name has always been Chihiro and it always will be.

_Why are theses weird names familiar to me?_

Chihiro threw on the clothes she wore yesterday and went into the kitchen. She opened the cupboardnext to the microwave and moved her hand around until she found what she was looking for. With a victorious smile, she pulled out a box of strawberry _Pop Tarts_.

"Yes! Mom got ichigo flavor!"

As she munched on the breakfast item, she thought about her father, Kohaku River, and Sen. She couldn't believe that someone shot her father. He was sweet but he did let his appetite get the best of him sometimes.

_It must've been someone we don't know._

She felt bad that her home was built on top of an old river. Chihiro couldn't quite place the feeling that she felt about the river. It was a mixture of pain, happiness, and another feeling that she thought was love.

Then there was that name. _**Sen. **_The girl in her dream was named Chihiro too, but Chihiro had never met anyone like that old woman. Wait!

She ran back into her father's study and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her name quickly and scribbled out three characters. Her brown eyes grew wide. The characters not scribbled out read the name _**Sen.**_

* * *

All Kohaku could think about was Chihiro.

He promised he would see her again, but it's been six years and Kohaku thought she might not even recognize him. Or worse. She might not even know who he was at all.

_No. I'm going to think about that at all. Of course she remembers me!......Right?_

Lin stared at her friend with bored was still daylight so didn't need to work yet so this was the best thing she could do besides sleep. And she didn't want to sleep. Lin wanted Kohaku to fall asleep before her so he could mumble something embarrassing. Then, the embarrassing mumble would "accidentally" get out and Kohaku would be humiliated. She grinned. This was her revenge on him since he was so cold to her.

_Maybe I could go see her...I mean, I did promise....._

Kohaku stood up.

Lin watched him as he walked across the room, opened the door, and walked out. She jumped in surprise.

_Where is the boy going?_

Lin jumped up and ran out the door. Kohaku was already outside when she reached the elevator and pulled the lever quickly. When she finally reached the bridge, Kohakuwas leaning over the edge staring deeply at the train going by. Lin sighed and walked over to him. The end of the train went by but he kept staring at the world below. She leaned over the edge too, trying to see what her friend was seeing. She gave up and started questioning him.

"Whacha lookin' at Ku? You thinking about Sen? I am. Why don't you go see her? I mean, whenever you were gone, she kept asking where you were!"

The dragon boy perked up."She did?"

Lin nodded her head and Kohaku's eyes glistened.

"I'm going."

The woman stared at him in shock,"What?"

He nodded his head and held out his hand. Lin just stared at it like it came out of the Radish Spirit's back end. Kohaku sighed and took his hand back. She had no expression on her face when he turned around and started running.

_He's really going to see her...._

"KU!!!"

The river spirit stopped and turned around. Lin grinned and held up a certain finger that made Kohaku roll his emerald green eyes.

"Tell her I miss her and that she's always welcome here!"

Kohaku smiled, turned around, and ran through the empty dirt streets.

* * *

Chihiro backed away from the piece of paper.

_No. This isn't true. That never happened to me!_

She snatched the paper and crumpled it up into a small paper ball. She threw the paper into the small blue wastebasket. Chihirosighed and walked slowly to the living room and sat on the worn couch. She closed her eyes.

_Did my parents really turn into pigs? Do I know this Haku guy? Who was that old woman? Was she a witch? Did she steal my name? Who would do that? Why would I want to be named Sen? Did I kiss Haku? I haven't even had my first kiss yet._

Confused, she shook her head side to sed quickly, her ponytail slapping the sides of her face. Chihiro groaned loudly and her shoulders slumped. This was making her head swim and she didn't understand a single thing.

"You"ve grown up so much."

Chihiro froze. Someone was in the house with her while she was alone. She thought about screaming for help, but the voice sounded too familiar to her.

"Well aren't you going to face me you scrawny ungrateful piece of coal?!"

The frightened girl got off the couch and faced the intruder. She gasped. Staring at her with hate filled eyes, was the old woman from her dream.

"But...but....," Chihiro started, but she was interrupted by the woman.

"Shut your trap!" she shouted.

Chihiro stopped talking immediately. The old woman laughed a hoarse laugh that turned into a cough. The young woman shivered in fear. Her nightmare has come to life. Everything with the pigs, Haku, and Sen was true.

_No! That is impossible. It can't be true! I won't let it!_

"Ready to come with me Chihiro?"

Chihiro snapped back to reality."What?"

The woman lifted her left hand above her hand. She did the same with her right. When she lowered them at the same time, Chihiro felt the floor beneath her disappear. Her ponytail starting floating around along with her bangs. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Suddenly, everything around her faded into black. Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut and heard the cackling of the old hag.

* * *

The tunnel was pitch black but Koahku could see fine. His footsteps echoed off the damp walls and floor. He walked a little faster, impatient at how long it was taking him to get through the tunnel that connected the spirit and human worlds. A faint light started glowing up ahead and Kohaku started running.

"I'm coming Chihiro!"

He stepped out into the bright sunlight and looked around. The world around him smelled of smoke and garbage. All he saw though, was a small statue and lush green plants. Kohaku smiled, feeling victorious against Yubaba, proving that he could get to the Human World without her knowing. He started following the dirt road, not knowing of the adventure ahead of him.

**Suspenseful and a cliff hanger! Good match.**


	4. A Dragon's Fury

**A/N:****Hey i know i haven't written anything for awhile, but i re-read all my stories and saw that this one needed editing and more chapters!:D**

_I died._

Chihiro kept repeating the thought over and over again in her mind. The witch who somehow knew her name, had killed her.

THUD!

Something very big landed next to her. Chihiro groaned. Wasn't death supposed to be peaceful?

_Unless I went to hell._

"Sen?"

A voice said the name that Chihiro had tried to ignore. She groaned again.

"Sen? Are you dead? Did Mama hurt you?"

The voice sounded angry on the last question. It also sounded worried and concerned so she opened her brown eyes to see who was speaking to her.

* * *

People stared at Kohaku strangely. They did not know what to make of the boy who was dressed in strange clothing. He didn't care though. The dragon boy grinned because he was on his way to Chihiro. Kohaku stopped dead in his tracks.

_Where does she live?_

That wasn't something he wanted to worry about. He didn't want to worry about anything at all.

"Dammit!" he cried.

A mother holding the hand of her young son shook her head at Kohaku. He gave her a cold stare, trying to make her feel intimidated. She just looked away and told her boy to walk faster.

"Chihiro...," he said,"Where are you?"

He closed his marvelous eyes and sighed. Kohaku could probably see her from the sky, but changing into his dragon form in the Human World was bad. So, he decided to keep on walking and hope that he would find his true love.

* * *

Staring down at Chihiro, was a giant baby. Chihiro's mouth fell open as the baby smiled and reached down at her.

"Get AWAY!"

Chihiro jumped up and backed away from the infant who stared at her in confusion. He got up and started walking to her. Each step he took made the entire room shake. Chihiro looked around and saw a big desk. She ran to the desk and hid underneath it. Her head shook violently.

_It's just a dream! It's just a dream! It's just a-_

"Oi!"

Chihiro looked next to her and saw three green heads and screamed. She stood up, only to bump her head and fall to her knees. Tears were threatening in her eyes but she held them back.

"Are you alright?"

She felt a large hand grab her shirt and pull her backwards. Chihiro looked to see the baby who now had a frown on his pudgy face. Her eyes widened in horror as he grab arm and lifted her into the air. She struggled to get away from his grip, but he was to strong. The human heard something bouncing on the ground and she looked to see the three heads trying to attack the baby. The large baby lifted up his foot, and tried to stomp on them.

"Enough!"

The baby put Chihiro on the ground nicely and the heads rolled and bounced away quickly. The voice that stopped the commotion had sent chills down the girl's spine.

A large fingernail starting tapping on her shoulder and Chihiro gasped. It was the old woman who had either killed or given Chihiro this awful nightmare.

"Well," the hag started,"Welcome back to work!"

Chihiro turned around and saw the horrible woman smiling as if it were Christmas morning. The girl backed away, but was suddenly held in place when the woman snapped her wrinkled fingers.

"Please...," Chihiro broke off to sob,"I don't want to work in hell for all eternity!"

The old crone laughed wickedly and started grinning.

"You don't remember being her, don't you Chihiro?"

Chihiro shook her head,"I've never been to hell. This place looks nicer than hell though."

"This is only hell for the spirits who work here!" the woman laughed a dry, humorless laugh.

"Spirits?" Chihiro was now confused.

The hag sighed."You were the only _**human **_ever to work in this bathhouse. Don't you remember? Sen, Haku, Lin, Kamaji, Zeniba, and Boh?"

The human shook her head and tried to move.

"MAMA!"

The baby had fell onto the floor and was now pounding his fists on the desk which was now in splinters. The older woman suddenly had a soft look in her giant eyes and ran quickly to the infant.

"It's alright Boh."

_Boh...?_

A door opened and a small green frog in a blue kimono hopped in, fear on his small face.

"Yubaba! Your sister's No Face is here!"

Yubaba turned around and glared at the frog who gulped. She walked over to the creature and stared at him right in the eye.

"Tell it to go back to Zeniba or I will kindly have him destroyed!"

The frog bowed."Yes Madam!"

He hopped away and the door shut, leaving Chihiro, Yubaba, and the fat baby named Boh alone once more.

Chihiro was the first to speak,"What am I supposed to do here?"

Yubaba looked at her, then at Boh and an evil smile grew on her wrinkled old face.

"You will take care of Boh while I work."

The human nodded her head slowly, not believing what was going on.

* * *

Kohaku was tired and hot. The Human World was boring without Chihiro and he wanted to rest. He saw a bench at a nearby park and ran to it. The dragon boy sat down and closed his eyes.

_I need a more relaxing place to rest. Somewhere nice and where no one would bother me._

He pictured a river flowing gently down a forest with cat tails flowing gently in the breeze. The nice shadiness of trees covering the banks of the river. Kohaku opened his eyes and suddenly filled up with excitement. He was going to the Kohaku River.

It was evening time when Kohaku came to a row of houses and apartments. Something wasn't right and he knew what it was. These were the homes that were built over his beloved river. He stood there, eyes filled with hate and anger towards these humans. His anger though, quickly faded when he saw a woman who looked like Chihiro but much older, sit on the porch of a blue house.

"Excuse me ma'am!" he cried.

The woman looked up and saw Kohaku and smiled warmly."Do you need help honey?"

He smiled when she called him honey."Do you know Chihiro?"

When he spoke her name, the warm smile disappeared and the woman nodded gravely. Kohaku went up to her and had a confused and worried look on his face.

"She was kidnapped earlier today and the only clue about her kidnapper was this," she held up a very long piece of gray hair and Kohaku started screaming.

"YUBABA! YOU DUMB GREEDY HAG! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Chihiro's mother just stared at the white dragon flying away into the stars.

* * *

Lin stared out the bath house window and sighed. They would've been here by now and Lin was worried.

_Calm down. They're probably hangin' out or..._

Her eyes widened on the last thought.

"Better not touch Sen!"

* * *

Yubaba flew in her bird form over the bath house and watched as Kohaku ran towards the bridge, pure anger and hate in his eyes.


	5. Deadly Deal

**A/N:HEY! Sorry I haven't been on in forever! Computer stuff and drama(yuck). Well here's chapter 5!**

Chapter5: Deadly Deal

Yubaba turned away from the window and glared at the shaking human in front of her. Chihiro was frightened and confused. She had no idea who the giant infant was and yet she was to take care of him.

"Uh. Uh...," a quiet voice uttered.

Chihiro turned to see a tall, black shadow with a mask standing near the door. The mask had two painted on black eye holes with small lavender triangles below and beneath them. The smile was also painted in a false grin. The girl, who has seen many strange things, somewhat expected the shadow person. What she didn't expect though, was the person to glide with one leg to her and hold out its hands. Chihiro slowly held out a quivering hand to shadow and their fingers met.

_"Aren't you getting wet out there?"_

_The shadow figure just stood there, staring at her with a painted face._

_"Sen! Hurry up!" a female voice yelled._

_"Coming!" Chihiro replied. She picked up the small wooden bucket and smiled at the shadow,"I'll leave the door open for you."_

"Have I met you before?" Chihiro asked.

Before No Face could nod his head, Yubaba grabbed Chihiro's ear lobe and towed her to Boh's room.

"This is strictly business matters Chihiro! You must stay in here until No Face leaves."

The double doors in front of them opened to a red curtain and that flung open also. She let go of the young girl's ear, and left Chihiro in the giant room alone.

The human looked around. The room was plush filled with one wooden chair in the middle of the room. On the chair, was a square object that looked like a story book. Chihiro walked to the small chair and picked up the object. It was indeed a book, a really dusty book. She blew on the cover and particles of dust flew around her face. When she coughed, a tiny voice spoke.

"Is that you? The girl who sets everyone free?"

Chihiro looked around,"Who said that?"

The voice sounder closer, replied,"I did. I am one of the many spirits protecting this book. We have been waiting for you!"

"What...," Chihiro looked and saw one of the particles floating near her,"Oh! You're not dust. You're a spirit..?"

"Yes. Now, if you are truly the one who saves us, read the book and remember the past!"

The particle then flew away and disappeared into the wall. The girl ran to the wall.

"Wait! What past are you talking about? My childhood?"

Something on the book caught her attention and she looked down. On the cover in fancy violet lettering read, _**Spirited Away**_. Chihiro traced the letters with her finger.

_This sounds interesting._

She opened the book and started reading.

* * *

"YUBABA!"

Kohaku burst into Yubaba's office in a fiery rage.

The old woman grinned at him."Welcome back to my office Haku!"

The dragon boy snarled. She knows better than to call him that. That was the name she gave him when he became her apprentice. Luckily, Chihiro helped him remember his real name and she set him free.

"Where's Chihiro? I know you have her!"

Yubaba shook her head."I have no idea what you are talking about Haku."

"That's not my name!" he growled,"You know that! Tell me where Chihiro is!"

The hag shrugged, her eyes gleaming wickedly."Sen isn't here, you rude little boy! Now shut your trap."

She lifted her right hand, pinched the air, and slid her hand sideways. Kohaku felt his mouth shut tightly. He reached for his mouth and tried prying it open. It didn't work. Yubaba cackled.

"Haven't done that trick since Sen first showed up! Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Kohaku's emerald eyes glared at the witch. He knew Chihiro was there no matter what Yubaba said. He could feel her presence somewhere in the bath house.

_Maybe she could feel mine. Maybe if I reach out with my mind I could..._

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. Then, he spoke with his mind.

_Chihiro...Where are you? I'm here..._

No reply. Kohaku sighed."Dammit!"

Yubaba laughed loudly. The dragon boy was confused."I didn't say that aloud. I was just thinking it. What?"

"Haku I put a spell on you. Now you can only say what you think. Isn't this great?" Yubaba said.

Kohaku eyes narrowed."I swear I will kill you and burn your corpse then feed the ashes to the lowliest spirit in this world or any world!"

"Uh. Uh."

He looked to his left and saw No Face who had been quiet the entire time. Kohaku smiled."The No Face from Zeniba's home. You helped Chihiro." No Face bobbed his head up and down and the dragon boy's smile started to get a little bigger."If you've been here then Chihiro is here! I mean...Is she here?" The shadow figure clasped his hands together and his head was a bur while it nodded up and down. Kohaku grinned widely."CHIHIRO! YOU'RE HERE! I'M HERE! FINALLY WE'RE TOGETHER!"

Yubaba shook her head."She won't remember you. She didn't even remember me or No Face."

Kohaku frowned."She has to remember me. She loves me and I love her. I bet the very sight of you made her pretend to forget who you were."

The old witch grinned widely."You wish. Now," she went behind her desk and sat in the chair,"Let us make a deal."

* * *

Chihiro closed the book. She had read four chapters and stopped at the part where the heroine of the story had washed a polluted water spirit for she heard a different voice speaking with the old woman. Chihiro got up and walked to the curtain. Her hands gripped the soft fabric and pulled it away. The door was closed, but she could still hear people talking. She put her ear against the strangely warm door, and listened.

"Now Haku," It was the old woman.

"Kohaku is my name you snake." This voice was new and male, but familiar.

"I will let Sen live, as long as you never show your face around this bathhouse. If you disobey, she shall never see the light of day ever again."

Chihiro gasped softly.

_Are they speaking about me..?_

The boy spoke this time, his voice cold and direct,"Never! I mean. Take this spell off of me and you'll have your answer."

There was a pause. The boy sighed and started talking again."Fine. But, Chihiro must work in the boiler room with Kamaji. No one but he and Lin will know she's here."

"What if I say no? Are you willing to risk Sen's life?"

"And mine."

The old woman laughed loudly, a noise that sent shivers up Chihiro's spine.

"Very well, Haku. This is our deal. You break it, you and the human die."

Chihiro's eyes widened.

_I don't think this is going to turn out well._


	6. Remembered Love

**A/N: Sorry for the looong wait:)**

Remembered Love

_Everything was black. Chihiro couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, a bright light shone that made the human cover eyes. When she uncovered them, her mouth fell open._

_This place was beautiful. The sun was shining in a bright blue sky with no clouds at all. Tall grass was swaying in the wind all around her._

_It must be a field_

_Chihiro closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh, sweet air. She never wanted to leave this gorgeous place. She wanted to stay here forever and ever._

_"Chihiro?"_

_The girl's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice. It was a voice she grew up with. It was a voice that woke her up on Saturday mornings to watch cartoons when she was seven. It was a voice that got stern when angered, but never yelled. It was her dad's voice._

_"Dad?" she said loudly._

_Chihiro heard footsteps in the grass behind her so she turned around. Standing there, was her father. He looked like he just got up; his eyes looked sleepy and his hair was a bit messy. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks."DADDY!"_

_She flung herself at him and began to cry harder. He hugged her and told her everything was going to be alright. Chihiro tried to stop sobbing but she failed. _

_Her dad let go of her and took a step back. He placed his ands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes."Chihiro...sweetie," he started,"I know you miss me, but you can't stay here. My time in the Human World is done. Yours isn't."_

_"But Dad!" Chihiro cried,"A witch captured me and brought me here! I want to go home! I want you to be alive again! I want to see Mom's smile! I want-,"_

_Her father cut her off,"I know you want all of that, honey. But only a few of your demands can become possible."_

_Chihiro shook her head,"No. No. No. No. I need you. Mom does too. Home is where all of us belong right now. It's where we've always belonged!"_

_He squeezed her shoulders tight."As of when that man shot me, I am home. I'm not alive anymore Chihiro. This is where I belong."_

_The ground started shaking. Chihiro looked around."Dad! What's going on?"_

_"You have to go now. I love you Chihiro."_

_She nodded her head and took a couple steps backwards,"I love you too Dad. Will we meet again sometime?"_

_Her dad smiled,"I'm sure we will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise. Now go Chihiro," he waved,"Oh and by the way. Was I a really fat pig?"_

Chihiro opened her eyes and sat up.

She was on the bed in Boh's room."I must've passed out."

The human got off the bed and yawned. Boh was still sleeping in the pile of plush animals, a smile etched onto his pudgy face.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about_

Her eyes widened as she remembered her dream. Was it a dream? Chihiro knew her dad was somewhere in the Spirit World, but did she really see him? And what was he talking about when he asked her about him being a pig? She shook her head.

"You didn't learn your lesson Haku, did you?"

Yubaba was speaking loudly from the next room. Chihiro went to the door, opened it a crack, and listened.

"Hiding in the boiler room was a terrible plan! Even that stupid green frog could've thought of that. I'm actually a bit disappointed in you, Haku."

There was no reply.

"A deal is a deal. I'm going to inform the staff of what you did and give consequences to Lin and Kamaji," she paused,"They were the ones who helped that filthy girl last time, weren't they?"

Again there was no reply.

"Ha ha! I might get to kill them as well! After I kill Sen and then you."

Chihiro heard footsteps and a door close. She opened the door all the way and stepped into Yubaba's office. She gasped.

"A dragon..?"

A long white dragon was laying on the ground near the fireplace. Something in the back of her mind told Chihiro to go over to the dragon. She did so.

"Hey..," she realized something,"You're the Haku boy! You're a dragon."

The dragon looked up at her. It's head fell back to the floor and the beast shimmered. Kohaku was laying on his stomach on the floor. He sat up and looked at Chihiro.

"Chihiro."

"Why were you in my dreams?" she demanded,"I know about the apartments and house built over the Kohaku River but why?"

Kohaku just stared at her. Chihiro was getting upset. She wanted the answers now.

"Tell me."

What he said shocked her,"I love you."

Her eyes widened. He..loved her? She didn't even know him and he was in love with her? The girl was getting really confused.

_Do I smell roses...? Hey! And lavender? Wha?_

"Do you smell roses and lavender?" she asked, looking around.

Kohaku's mouth pulled into a huge grin."You smell like roses and lavender to me! Chihiro. I am the spirit of the Kohaku River."

_The two children fell in the night sky the boy was smiling but the girl was terrified._

_"You did it Chihiro! I remember! I was the spirit of the Kohaku River!"_

_The girl smiled,"A river spirit?"_

_"My name is the Kohaku River!"_

_The girl's eyes filled with tears of happiness. The drops of salt water flew up as she spoke,"They filled in that river, it's all apartments now!"_

_"That must be why I can't find my way home, Chihiro. I remember you falling into my river. And I remember your little pink shoe."_

_"So you're the one who carried me back into shallow water. You saved me!"_

_Chihiro leaned her head forward and closed her eyes. She felt Kohaku's forehead on hers._

_"I knew you were good!" she cried._

Chihiro fell on her knees. She looked into the dragon boy's eyes and whispered,"I remember."

Kohaku laughed loudly. The human wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He hugged her tightly and they both sat there, in a embrace full of love and cherishment.

He was the first to pull away,"We have to leave," he stood up,"Yubaba will come any second and find us and know about your recovered memory."

"What about Lin and Kamaji? She'll go after them too!"

Kohaku nodded his head,"You're right, but right now we have to get out of here so we can save those two."

Chihiro agreed. They both ran towards the balcony, and jumped off. Hand in hand, they fell together.


	7. The Plan

**A/N: Yay! New Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews:)**

The Plan

Chihiro clung tightly to the dragon's horns. They were flying through the evening sky away from the bathhouse and towards one of the safest places they know. Chihiro was excited but at the same time nervous. She was worried that Zeniba wouldn't remember who she was and if she didn't, what would happen. No Face remembered her and that was all Chihiro knew.

"Haku," Chihiro started.

The dragon slowed down a little bit, letting the human know he was listening to her.

"Do you think that Granny will remember me? If she doesn't, what will we do? She's a witch after all so she could easily kill me."

The dragon shook it's head and sped up. Chihiro didn't feel that reassured though. Actually, she felt even worse that before.

She gazed up at the now shining stars and the black sky. The only light they had was the glowing full moon. It was peaceful and beautiful. Chihiro's nerves started to calm down a little and her tension eased away into serenity.

_Chihiro skipped through the field in a beautiful, white dress. The sun was shining brightly and the breeze was nice and warm. Her hair was down and she there was a flower tucked behind her ear. Feeling graceful, she leaped into the air and landed softly in a patch of soft grass. The sound of a gurgling river flowed nearby so she ran in that direction._

_The river was had clear, rushing water and Chihiro could see tadpoles and such swimming around. She dipped one foot in and shivered at how it was so cold it felt refreshing. Sighing, she gazed into the water and gasped._

_The reflection staring back at her was a ten year old.._

_"What...? I'm ten again?"_

_Chihiro backed away slowly but tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. She fell hard and scraped her knee._

"Chihiro?"

The human girl awoke to find herself in Kohaku's arms. She cast a sleepy glance up at him and he smiled at her. Chihiro looked next to him to see a much older face smiling at her too. "Granny?" Chihiro whispered.

"Oh Chihiro! I've missed you!"

Chihiro felt her feet hit the dirt ground and Zeniba hug her close. She hugged back and felt tears from in her eyes. The embrace broke and Chihiro saw No Face standing behind her granny. His mask like face was smiling and she ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed him. No Face stood there, not knowing how to respond to the person he was in love with touch him.

"I've missed you two! Granny, I still have the hair tie you gave to me," she turned her head sideways to reveal a glittering purple hair tie holding her ponytail up.

"I knew it would keep you safe. Even though you were kidnapped and brought back to the Spirit World, no physical harm happened to you." Zeniba smiled.

"Uh huh! Kohaku helped keep me safe too! He even went to the Human World in search of me."

Kohaku nodded his head, "I found your mother. She's looking for you and she's really worried."

Chihiro gasped, "Mom! Dad was killed the other day and she only has me! I have to get back to the Human World."

The two spirits looked at each other and then away. The only human there tilted her head, "What's wrong? The field is there, I saw it on our way here."

"Chihiro...," Kohaku started, "You can't leave, not yet. Yubaba will just kill you next time. The only way to get back is to overthrow Yubaba and make sure she'll never bother you again. Right Zeniba?"

The old witch nodded her head, "Kohaku's right. I know you got the message from the little spirits, am I wrong?"

"N-No. They told me that I was the one to set them free. That was true I guess."

"It is true. You are going to help so many spirits Chihiro and they will be grateful. This is going to be a dangerous task though, are you prepared for facing a life and death situation?"

Chihiro closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, she was smiling, "Yes Granny, I'm ready to put my life on the line for those spirits! I've already put my life on the line for Kohaku so this is pretty much nothing all that new."

Kohaku had a serious look on his face the whole time, but on the inside he was worried. Chihiro, the girl who he loved, who he had just found again, might die and the dragon boy was not ready to lose her again. He said nothing though, keeping his opinions and thoughts to himself.

"What's the plan Kohaku?"

Her voice made him drift away from his thoughts and to back to Zeniba's home. Chihiro was gazing at him with determined look in her beautiful brown eyes. Her stare made him feel a bit fluttery and he tried his best not to make his emotions show. Zeniba though, had noticed this change of mood and laughed. Chihiro looked at her, confused.

"Well anyway," Kohaku cleared his throat, "You need to become Yubaba's apprentice Chihiro. Then, we can stop her from the inside. Kamaji already knows the plan but Lin doesn't. You Have to inform her of the plan the next time you see her, okay? Also, Zeniba and I can't go near or in the bath house."

Chihiro cut him off, "Why not? I don't think I'll be able to this all by myself!"

He put his hand on hers, "You won't be alone Chihiro. Even though Zeniba and I won't be able to be at the bath house, we are still doing our parts of the plan. Kamaji and Lin will be at the bath house for you, so don't worry okay?"

She trembled a bit but nodded her head, "'Kay."

"Over time, the other workers will get used to you and actually help us. There are some workers who still like you, which gives us a big advantage. Don't spend too much time with certain workers though. alright? If you do, Yubaba will kill them and if that happens the workers will be scared and will try not to be involved with you. If that happens, the plan is ruined."

"Is that it?" she asked.

Kohaku replied, "Yes."

Sighing, Chihiro stood up and walked o the door, "Then let's go Kohaku, I want us to get rid of that terrible crone as soon as possible!"


End file.
